Runaway Love
by Chimbwido
Summary: When Jane lands in London desperate for a new start. It hurts but she had to run. A place where she's unknown seems perfect. She meets James Taylor who is rude and arrogant on their encounter but when they find themselves forced to get along, he ends up catching her at every fall. She has secrets, she will lose him if he knows but secrets have their mind! Inspired by FSOG
1. Chapter 1

I turn the key and nearly jump out of my skin as I'm surprised to see James home. The cold look he gives me is clear indication that something isn't right, my heart sinks. _Oh no_! He left home yesterday morning when he got a call to say his father was ill he'd had a stroke. I fear the worst, I'd wanted to go with him but with both knew that it wasn't a good idea as his mother is not a fan of me and everything she thinks I represent.

Placing my shopping bags on the floor, I approach him but the deathly look in his green eyes warns to be cautious. His face is flushed and the veins in his neck are just a second away from bursting. I search for a clue and only when his notice what he is holding in his hands does it all sink in. _Oh, fuck!_ _How could I have been so careless?_ The end seems to have come a little too soon. The Man in charge clearly has no love for me.

My mouth is dry as I know what's it in the letter he is holding, I am the one who was writing it before it seemed like a good idea to go shopping instead. I wasn't expecting him home at least not today, he said he would call me before he made his way. The call only I had received was from his mother telling me to stay away from her son because I'm not good enough for him. Apparently, she knew the game I was playing and that she would report me to the authorities. What didn't know was that we had been one step ahead and it would not be that easy t get rid me. Well, at least I hope not.

Admittedly that conversation shook me a bit and that's probably why shopping seemed like the distraction I needed at the time and it doesn't help when the mall is on our doorstep.

" What the fuck is this?" He barks at me.

I part my lips trying to formulate a response but I fail to even make a sound. My heart beats to the deafening rhythm of fright or flight. But there is nowhere to run to so I stay put.

" Don't bother answering," He continues clearly frustrated by my lack of response. "It is written clearly in English. I always knew that your A grade in fucking O'level would come use one day!"

 _"Dear Audrey "_ He begins to read in an exaggerated high pitchtone " _I've been seeing this_ guy.. Is that what I am to you, Jane? Some random guy?"

" James please I can explain." I attempt to close the gap between us but he warns me sternly.

" Don't fucking come any closer to me or I swear to God I will not be responsible for my actions. Let me finish you don't need to explain anything, where was I? Yeah, this guy.

 _"I haven't told him yet that I am married and have a child, I don't know how he would react, But I know I will have to tell him someday!_ Do you know that you know what you have just done?"

I've decided that I should not respond, as it will make him more furious than what he already is.

" In this country bigamy as in being married to two people at the same time is a crime. I don't know how things are dealt with in your little village but here we actually follow the rule of law. What kind of a mother abandons her daughter and husband to come whoring in England hah tell me?" Spit rains with his questions, his chest is heaving, clearly, he is struggling to control himself.

My heart is now trapped in my throat and how I wish I could just spit it out and be done with it. I'm still glued to the same spot.

He starts to laugh hysterically "I get it. It was a trap, wasn't it? Your whole damsel in distress drama, when all along your plan was to marry some mug then find a way to bring your husband and your little brat here? Don't you think we have enough mouths to feed in this country? My mother warned me do you know that. But I told her to mind her own fucking business. What a fucking fool"

Hot tears burn my cheeks but they can't thaw the chill that has settled in my bones. I should have told him, I was going but the timing never seemed right and a huge part of me feared his reaction to the news. Well now he knows and there definitely isn't a way for me to redeem myself. What have I done?

" Tell you what, you have 5 fucking minutes to pack your shit and get the fuck out of here " he mutters something under his breath

I can't even bear to look at him, his a broken man and I broke him, I attempt to take a step forward to no avail. Half of me is terrified of getting any closer to him and the half knows I deserve whatever is coming to me. Besides he has already warned me not to come any closer. I have my little brat as he called her to look after.

" What the fuck is wrong now? Can't you speak?" he sounds irritated

"I'm really sorry James." I sob uncontrollably. If only he would allow me to explain to him here and now then he would understand my predicament

" I love you." Those desperate words roll off my tongue before I can even stop them and I watch as if in slow motion as he takes two strides and charges for me. I close my eyes anticipating a blow; I know the pain I've been there before. I slowly peel my eyes open to watch him grip my throat with his right hand, his nails digging deep into the back of my neck. I guess I can't say that I never saw it coming.

" I'm not stupid Jane so don't ever try and take me for a fucking fool. Do you hear me ... you love me huh ? Now is not the fucking time you fucking lying stupid bla... bitch! You ...you..."

I hear all the venom he spits at me as his vice grip tightens around my throat and all the air has escaped from my lungs. I shouldn't complain, I deserve it, I lied and there is always a price to pay. It's funny; you can choose the right combination of words to tell in a lie but you can never pick your punishment. This man is going to kill me. I think every movie I've watched where the heroine gets strength from nowhere to escape or there is a phone that rings or a knock on the door. Unfortunately, this is real life.

All of a sudden he lets go of me and I stumble to gain my balance. I peel my eyes open to find his darkened green eyes boring through me with his jaw tightly clenched. I dread whatever is coming next.

"Get. The fuck. Out." He points to the door just in case I misunderstood him.

"I don't wanna fucking... As much as breathe the same air as you. I" I turn to run but he grabs me "Give me my phone and my card."I look at him confused my pounding heart deafening me. Maybe I miss heard him. "The phone and my bank card." He says slowly so I can hear him. I fumble through my handbag, the phone is easy to find but the bank card is in my purse and there is no way of doing it any quicker. He grabs the purse from me, takes his card before throwing the purse back to me. Somehow I manage to catch it and run for my dear little life.


	2. Chapter 2

September 1998

JANE

It was mid-September when I arrived at London Heathrow Airport, I felt a sudden chill settle in my bones as the plane came to a halt. This is this is my new life I thought to myself sitting paralysed in my seat watching the other excited passengers grab their baggage from the overhead lockers and make a dash for the exit. I needed a few minutes to compose myself and to calm my raging heart, so I sat there; watching.

My mind felt like my overused Walkman that I played over and over again the script I had practised to help me get through immigration. My story had to stick I couldn't afford to stumble on my words as this would raise suspicion. I prayed that every part of my being would work towards the plan for I couldn't delay any further. The only passengers that were still seated were those who needed assistance to get off the plane, but assistance that I needed involved a higher power.

I returned the flight attendants plastic smile as she wished me well on my journey and hoped to see me soon, it could be as soon as later that evening if only she knew.

I stood in the queue for foreign nationals waiting my turn, closing my eyes and praying silently. It seemed reasonable to focus on what I didn't want to return to; the disaster I had fled from back home. There was no way I could return to that and keep my sanity . I had this one chance to make something of my life, this one chance that I couldn't blow away. I took a deep breath not wanting to forget how to breathe as i felt the knots in my stomach tightened with every passing second. I kept my eyes away from the immigration counters due to the increasing number of people who were being asked to step aside. There was no way I was going to be one of them knowing how I would crumble with further questioning and would be forced to confess my sins. I took my last deep breath; it was my turn.

I approached the immigration counter cautiously wading away any negative thoughts threatening to derail me. With the plastic smile borrowed from the flight attendants I handed my passport and boarding card over and I watched the lady scrutinise my documents silently.

'So how long do you intend to stay?" she asked eventually without even looking at me

" Just two weeks ma'am," I said remembering that I needed to be polite; that was written in my script. She looked at me, rolled her eyes and continued to scrutinise my passport, surely this wasn't a good sign. I had 200 cash on me, 1000 worth of traveller's cheques and confirmed hotel bookings. I didn't know whether or not to volunteer this information or wait to be asked for it.

"You need to be confident but not too cocky this was one of the things they look out for" I could hear my cousin, Jabu loud and clear as he gave me a pep talk on how to make it past immigration. Anyone would have regarded him to be a seasoned traveller but he didn't even own a passport.

A sinking feeling began to stake its claim all over my body while I watched her place my passport under UV light and with that she opened a page and stamped.

I nearly jumped for joy as the lady wished me a pleasant stay, fortunately, I remembered exactly where I was and also that I was not free as yet. According to the stamp I was allowed to stay in the United Kingdom for 6 months with no recourse to public funds (whatever that meant). Walking away from the counter I made a sign of the cross and let out a sigh of relief. I shook my head in disbelief thinking of the hours spent compiling supporting information that was never requested and practising a script I didn't need to use. For once the gods were smiling down on me. I followed the signs to baggage claim walking as quickly as I could as I somehow feared I would be called back

I waited anxiously for the carousel to churn up my suitcase, only then did I began to notice everything else that was going around me. Young siblings fighting over the baggage trolley, parents trying to restore order. Other people waiting as impatiently as I was checking the time constantly, they had places to be and connections to make. I, on the other hand, was ignorant of exactly what lay ahead of me.

The moment my bright red suitcase appeared I took it and made a dash for the exit. The mild humid air hit me instantly when I exited the building, it would take getting used to. Looking around I eventually saw the signs to the bus station. I referred to my diary as I didn't want to take the wrong bus. The gentleman at the British Council in Harare had assured me that bus 285 or 111 would take me where I needed to go. I had only written the bus numbers down and nothing else.

My immigration consultant Jabu made me memorise the address to the Halls of residence. In the likely event that my bag was searched by immigration, I couldn't afford to leave any clues about the actual purpose of my visit. My certificates and other documents would be sent by courier once I made it through.

Harare International Airport shrunk to a tiny spec compared to where I stood. The sheer volume of traffic humans included said it all, everyone seemed to be in a rush. I located a phone booth near the bus station and without giving a second thought I called home. I had a few pound coins and I knew I would probably speak for a minute if at all but my mother needed to know that I was okay and I had made it through.

As soon as the phone was answered spoke hurriedly unsure how many seconds 3 pounds would give me.

"Mum I made it." The tears threatened to run riot but I managed to keep them at bay; just about.

" Oh, Jane.. How was your flight?.. Where are you now? "

" I'm at the airport waiting for the bus." Is all managed to say before the money ran out

My mother had been a mixture of tears and jubilations in the background. You would have thought I'd won the lottery or maybe I had overcome some major milestone; but no I had just made it past Uk immigration

Twenty minutes later I was on the 285 bus headed for Kingston town. My excitement had subsided as I struggled to keep my eyelids from shutting. At this point, I no longer cared for my surroundings I just wanted to get to my new home. I had my suitcase to keep an eye on just in case my belongings disappeared. We sat parked in traffic and there was no movement in the opposite direction either. I was beginning to contextualise some of the conversations had I had with those well-travelled. They would speak of motorway traffic coming to standstill as if it was common knowledge. Looking around there were too many hotels and other buildings all cramped in a little space. I was drifting off and could no longer stop myself.

I felt somebody poke me and initially, it seemed part of a dream but as the pressure increase I jolted to find myself sitting on an empty bus that had come to a halt and the driver telling me we had reached the last stop. How long had I been asleep for?

"We have come to the end of the journey love." He said authoritatively. " And I take it the bag is yours?". He pointed to my suitcase in the baggae area was where I had left it, untouched

" Oh I'm really sorry," I apologised, straining myself but he was he was already headed back to the driver's seat and frankly he didn't seem to care. It was probably a regular occurrence having passengers fall asleep but I'm sure it wasn't always that they had no clue where they were headed when they got off the off the bus,

" You don't know by any chance where Kingston Bridge was is for..for the University?"

" That was two stops ago love ." the ignition was now on with passengers waiting to get on and head where I had come from. This was my cue to get off and find my way.

" Tell you what, stay on the bus and I will tell you when to get off."

I sat and did as was told. Only two people got on the bus, this time I stayed awake. We drove through what I assumed was the town centre and we crossed a bridge it all made sense Kingston Bridge and right before me Kingston Bridge House stood.

After signing for my keys at reception I was ushered to my room by a member staff. We shared an awkward minute or two of silence waiting for the lift to reach the fourth floor. He grinned at me on making eye contact in the lift. " did you have far to come?" he asked me breaking the silence. If only he knew the meaning of far. I didn't have time to respond as we had reached the floor which was divided into flats and I was in flat C. My room was right at the end. He pointed to the bathroom and led me to the kitchen.

On the wall, there was already a cleaning roster and apparently, fines would be issued if the cleaning was not done to reasonable standard. Whatever. I needed to sleep. It was almost midday meaning I had been up for nearly 24hrs from the time I had left home.

The room was a reasonable size with a desk, a single wardrobe and a washbasin, it was actually more than what I had expected and having to share facilities with only 4 other students meant that there would be no need to scramble for facilities in the mornings or at any given time at all. Four years I would be here on my own. The thought of returning home filled me so much dread I to shut it down instantly. Hopefully, the time would be long enough for the wounds to heal but I doubted it. Tanya would be almost 5 years old by then, I would be stranger to her for the rest of her life. She would hate me and I would deserve every little bit it, but I had no choice but to run.

I collapsed on the bare mattress of the single bed too tired to worry about who had been there before me and what they may have done. I closed my eyes and lay still trying to find something positive to focus on. I couldn't stop the tears that trickled down. At least i still had life, my mother would never go back on her promise to look after my daughter. The thought of everything that had happened in the past 18 months hurt. All the times I had wished i had been left alone so I could just end it all it now seemed like a fantasy. I was now on my own. No one would even know for a while but something in me wanted to start afresh, maybe just maybe things would be better.

With that thought, i jolted from the mattress and decided to head to the town centre to get the essentials. i needed bedding, crockery and groceries. I was conscious about watching my spending I had other sources of income apart from what my mother would send me which meant i needed to find a job as soon as possible

An hour and a half later i was armed with my shopping bags and i was standing outside the supermarket desperate to find my way home. I had lost my bearings, the place was a maze? I had treated myself to Mc Donalds and the novelty immediately wore off it didn't live to my expectations but it served a purpose for now.

I needed to find my next victim to ask for directions as thats all i had done since getting into the town centre. I scanned my surroundings and was immediately drawn to a man sitting outside a café. The way he was sprawled on the chair with with his legs wide apart seemed like an open invitation. He was wearing a blue and white baseball cap and had a ridiculous pair of sunglasses given the fight the sun was having to penetrate the clouds. He was leaning to one side puffing on a cigarette making it look like an art form. The smoke escaped in leisurely waves from his lips and my distaste for smoking was momentarily forgotten.

I approached him cautiously and the moment the words "excuse me" escaped from my lips I realised the error of my ways as he was actually on his phone.

He removed the sunglasses and I found myself staring into a pair of rather annoyed green eyes. It was too late for me to back away as we're now engaged. He stared at me for a little longer than necessary

"Can I help you?" He asked as annoyed

"Urm do you know the way to Kingston Bridge by any chance?" I had pronounced my words carefully as I could not afford to make a fool of myself any further. I felt the green eyes analysing me before the dreaded response "no" that followed.

I mumbled an apology for disturbing him and as I walked away I heard him refer to me as a bitch or something to that effect to whoever he was speaking to.

My mother's words to keep to myself echoed in my head. I knew I would find my way eventually.

JAMES

"So how are you settling in?"

I could hear the concern in my young sister's voice as I spoke to her over the phone.

I was sitting outside cafe Nero in Kingston having a coffee and was on my fifth or maybe 6th cigarette, that is how settled I felt. I was nervous as hell but I wasn't going to dwell on it. I shouldn't be her problem but the with stupid shit I had done in the past I couldn't blame her. She had suffered enough with worry over my wellbeing and it seemed every attempt to reassure her that I had got my shit together went unnoticed.

That was the reason I was here; if I could focus for the next few years doing something different then maybe I could eventually convince her and my parents that I would be just fine.

" I'm good really. Just rearing to go you now ... Uni again at my tender age, sitting next to twelve-year-olds who are fresh from finishing their A levels. It's gonna be just great." I huffed

"Hey don't worry it won't be as bad. You're not the only one to embark on a career change at your young age," she said reassuringly.

" You just have to maintain a positive attitude..." the rest of her motivational talk faded in the background, with a few urm and arhs she probably thought I was actually paying attention. I had heard it enough times.

That was the thing about Beth she was so positive it would probably be the death of her. In her books there was always a light at the end of the tunnel even after travelling thousands of miles in the darkness, sometimes it was to the point of pissing me off. Maybe we weren't related, she was switched at birth, I was convinced.

" Well, we will see how it goes." I eventually conceded taking a drag of my cigarette allowing the poison to fill my lungs with the slow release providing a sense of calm

"How many of those have you smoked?"

"Jesus you're starting to sound like my mother. Are you sure you're not related to her?" My attempt to sound irritated clearly failed as she giggled in the background; at least she still found me funny

"Enough about me, how is Canada and your quest to fame? Haven't you started freezing your arse off yet?"

"It's great actually." You couldn't miss the excitement in her voice. Beth had decided to take an exchange programme at a music school in Canada. The ultimate goal for her was the big stage and right now there was no stopping her, she lived and breathed music and she didn't even think twice when the opportunity to study abroad presented itself

" I've met some amazing people .. I have a good feeling about this ... I will see how it goes. If everything else fails I will return with my tail between my legs and teach. I'll be senile and demented and torture my pupils just like what happened to us." I couldn't help but chuckle. I needed no reminder of Vera our piano tutor when we were growing up. It was pure hell and we weren't allowed to quit. God bless her soul she was probably in heaven or hell picking up from where she had left off.

"Excuse me.." I looked up to see where the voice was coming from. My heart stuttered for a second before starting to beat in a frenzy flight or flight what the fuck

No, it wasn't her! It wasn't her! Fuck it looked like her! She wouldn't dare come near me! She doesn't know where I live. This monologue played in my head for a split second but it felt like forever

I felt my pupils dilating, even they couldn't believe what was before them. Her lips moved to say something else but it didn't register as I sat there frozen in my seat for a few seconds. All I could mouth was " how can I help you?"

Did she want to know the way to Kingston Bridge? Did I have fucking A-Z written on my forehead? So I told No and sent her on her merry way she could find someone else to annoy

"James are you okay?" Beth asked worried, she probably had been talking to herself for a while before realising that I had momentarily checked out of the conversation.

" No, I thought I saw her ."

"Who?"

" You know that fucking bitch...from the stag do " Bile rose to my throat as the whirlwind of emotions threatened to set off from the pit of my stomach, it seemed just like yesterday that I was living the nightmare, my breath hitched.

" Are you sure? She lives in Amsterdam doesn't she?" Even she was panicked now.

"Well..." I hesitated, she had the same eyes, braided hair, similar complexion, whatever the case the similarities were there enough to send me into a state of shock be it momentarily.

Just when I was gaining my composure to exist in the real world I get that reminder you can run but you cant hide

She was out of sight by now, I relaxed just a fraction.

"They don't all look the same you know. Didn't she have a scar above her right eye or something like that." Therapist Beth checked in. I didn't need my baby sister worrying about me when I should have been the one questioning her decision to go miles away where I actually could not look out for her

I shrugged "I don't fucking know, these days plastic surgery can fix just about anything." I was being ridiculous and I knew it but right then I needed some validation even just a tiny dose to confirm that I was actually wrong

"I'm sure it wasn't her James because she wouldn't have had the guts to approach you knowing what she did. They don't all look the same."

She stressed the last bit I the sentence

It was my cue to leave, I had been sitting out for too long anyway and this international call was going to cost me.

"But didn't she stand in court and say white people looked the same?" My teeth clenched as made my way to flat walking with determination

"I mean Danny has fucking blue eyes and is blond and short, Matt is ginger and grey eyes and looks like a bloody twig, just to name those two and then there is me but yeah we all looked the fucking same.!" I could hear myself shouting

No, I wasn't going to lose my shit I had to keep it together

" Let me call you later." I terminated the conversation. The streets of Kingston Upon Thames that had welcomed me back with open arms threatened to chew me up and spit me out once again with no regards without even a warning but I wouldn't let them not this time. I would hold my own.

The moment I shut the door walking into my flat, the sound of my landline ringing came as no surprise. No doubt Beth had called them frantic that I was going to lose it and do something stupid again. I loved my meddling sitter yeah sister dearly but at times she did forget that I was a grown man. I had had 26 years on this earth and surely was capable of looking my own arse, I had two choices now, either ignore the phone and then have the police banging on my door as if they have nothing better to do on a Friday afternoon

"James." calm that resonated in his voice thwarted the residual rage that was churning within me. I sank into the sofa, nervously flicking my lighter and took a draw of my now lit cigarette. I waved the cloud of smoke away from me. I despised the idea of smoking in enclosed spaces that's why I'd always go balcony but it wasn't the time for that,

"Your sister's just been on the phone and told us, are you really sure?"

" For a second I honestly thought it was." I admitted allowing myself to relax " I sort of just panicked, I was absent-minded chatting to Beth when she approached me out of nowhere so ... that was that. And before you ask I am ok, you and mum don't have to worry."

"Okay.. okay but if you need ..."

" No ," I cut him off instantly "I don't need your psychiatrist for this. Just give me time to calm down in my own way and I'll be fine and no I won't be drinking either"

But that weekend's events were all a blur to me. I remember reaching for my just-in-case bottle of whisky

Just in case I am having trouble sleeping

Just in case I was feeling a little on the edge

Just in case my nightmares resurfaced

Just in case I needed to escape a little bit from reality

And no I wasn't going back there again.

I felt my body quake with fear for a moment I was back in the police cell being questioned over allegations of a sexual nature

All four of us were kept separate so that we wouldn't collude with one another

I said my truth, I didn't remember much, I was drunk and coked out of my brain. So that admission led another catalogue of issues. But still, I was there so I was guilty as the others or I may have done things I just could not conveniently remember. The Stag- weekend turn nightmare.

I remembered the disgust on Alison's face she even gagged a few times. My parents were heartbroken but they still believed in me.

The only saving grace was the stupid camera recording that Daniel had. We had told him to stop but then non of us were in any position to reinforce this. He said that it was for the memories 'something to show the grandkids'he had joked .. I do remember laughing at that it was quite hilarious at the time. I was handcuffed with my legs bound to the chair, wearing nothing but a G-string. As the best man, I was taking one for the team.

These girls gyrated on my dick to the point where it ached painfully

They held it in their hands

'Come on girls give it a little kiss' Danny had etched them on

'See his girlfriend or actually wife-to-be won't even blow him this is the closest he will get' I was engaged hoping that my wedding would be next after Matt's. The girls happily obliged for an extra fee of course.

I remember thinking Alison should never find out or she would kill me. As for Danny, I had revenge on mind for spilling a discussion we had had in confidence

But no, Alison didn't kill me, she destroyed me, it was a bachelors party that had gone too far and of course, I had shared the fact that she wouldn't give me a blowjob with the rest of the world!


End file.
